Anakku, anakmu jua
by Krad Hikari vi Titania
Summary: Hai, namaku Ikuto Rei. Ibuku bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya. Ayahku ada banyak. Kau mau tahu yang mana? Crack fic! Gaje! OC! MPREG! DOntLikeDOntReid! HitsuIchiByakuRenjiIchimaru. ? Wao! Fivesome?


Bleach punya Tite Kubo sensei.

**Anakku, anakmu jua.**

**Warning: MPREG Dun laik dun red  
**

.

.

.

.

"GWAAAAAAAA!" Hitsugaya menjerit keras. Perutnya terasa sangat sakit. Sudah seminggu ini perutnya sakit terus. Rasanya seperti ada yang menendang-nendang isi perutnya. Tapi, kali ini. Rasanya sangat sakit! Ia menjerit-jerit keras.

"AAAAAAA!"

"Taichou!" Matsumoto menghampiri taichounya yang tengah berguling-guling dikasurnya itu.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Hitsugaya menatap wakilnya dengan pandangan penuh menahan rasa sakit. Airmatanya hampir menetes.

"Perutku sakit sekali..." Katanya serak.

Hisagi yang saat itu tengah ikut pesta sake dengan Matsumoto menghampiri Hitsugaya.

"Lebih baik kita bawa ke battalion 4. Siapa tahu terjadi sesuatu pada Hitsugaya taichou."

Matsumoto mengangguk. Hisagi mengangkat tubuh Hitsugaya yang seolah lemas karena menahan rasa sakit diperutnya.

.

.

.

.

"Unohana-taichou! Unohana-taichou!" Matsumoto menggedor-gedor pintu kantor battalion 4. Sementara Hisagi menggendong Hitsugaya yang masih mengerang kesakitan.

Pintu terbuka. Nampak Unohana taichou yang masih mengenakan baju tidurnya.

"Ada apa Matsumoto-san?"

"Anu, taichou. Katanya perutnya sakit sekali. Jadi saya pikir..."

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Unohana menyingkir dari depan pintu dan mempersilakan mereka untuk masuk.

Hisagi membaringkan Hitsugaya diatas tempat tidur. Unohana taichou mengambil peralatannya dan mulai memeriksa Hitsugaya. Isane menyuruh Matsumoto dan Hisagi untuk keluar dari ruangan.

Mereka menurut dan menunggu diluar.

.

.

.

"Ini..."

Unohana taichou nampak bingung.

Namun dengan segera ia dapat menguasai dirinya sendiri.

"Isane, siapkan air panas dan handuk bersih. Kalau bisa sebanyak-bayaknya. Kita akan bersiap-siap untuk operasi."

"Apakah Hitsugaya taichou mengalami gejala peradangan usus, atau usus buntu?" Tanya Isane.

Unohana menggeleng.

"Tidak. Lebih parah lagi. Pokoknya cepat siapkan air panas dan handuk bersih. Sebanyak yang kau bisa kumpulkan. Cepat. Kita tak bisa membangunkan anggota battalion yang lain. Kita akan sibuk malam ini."

.

.

.

.

Matsumoto dan Hisagi menunggu dengan cemas.

"Apa Taichou baik-baik saja?"

Akhirnya, saat mereka hampir tertidur karena lelah menunggu, pintu battalion 4 terbuka. Unohana taichou keluar dan melepas masker diwajahnya. Matsumoto menghampiri.

"Bagaimana Unohana taichou?"

Unohana tersenyum.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa."

Matsumoto menarik nafas lega.

"Enggg, anu bolehkah aku melihat keadaan Taichou?"

"Ya silahkan."

Matsumoto memasuki ruang pemeriksaan itu. Dilihatnya sang taichou yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas ranjang.

"Syukurlah taichou nampak baik-baik saja. Lalu, ada apa dengan taichou tadi Unohana taichou? Apa dia mengalami suatu penyakit kronis?"

Unohana menggeleng.

"Kalau soal itu..."

Ia melangkah kedalam. Matsumoto mengikutinya.

Unohana menunjuk kearah sebuah inkubator.

Matsumoto menjerit pelan.

Sesosok bayi laki-laki yang masih merah tengah menggeliat-geliat didalam inkubator itu. Ia menoleh pada Unohana dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Unohana hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hitsugaya taichou, telah melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang sehat, Matsumoto-san."

.

.

.

.

"Nghhh...?"

Hitsugaya membuka matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa ngilu. Namun perutnya sudah tidak sakit lagi. Ia melihat Matsumoto, Ichigo, Rukia dan Hinamori tengah mengelilingi kasurnya. Ketika ia hendak bangkit, perutnya terasa sangat perih. Seperti habis disayat sesuatu. Ia menoleh pada Matsumoto.

"Apa... yang terjadi padaku...?"

Matsumoto nampak gelisah. Ia menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Sementara itu, Ichigo mendekat dan tersenyum padanya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Toushiro."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kurosaki?" Ia bertambah bingung ketika menyadari bahwa semua orang didalam ruangan itu menatapnya.

Ichigo mengelus kepala pemuda mungil itu.

"Selamat ya."

"Untuk apa? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih!" Tanyanya dengan kesal. Tiba-tiba Unohana Taichou keluar dari dalam ruangannya. Ia menggendong sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mungil dan bergerak-gerak pelan. Ia menghampiri Hitsugaya dan menyerahkan 'benda' itu.

"Ini..."

Hitsugaya bingung ketika melihat sesosok bayi mungil didalam selimut itu

"Anak anda Hitsugaya Taichou. Selamat ya."

Seketika pandangan Hitsugaya menggelap.

Ia pingsan.

.

.

.

.

Hitsugaya terbangun ketika mendengar suara ribut-ribut disekitarnya.

_"Ah... pasti tadi itu hanya mimpi..."_

Hitsugaya membuka matanya dan terbelalak saat melihat seorang bayi tengah tertidur disampingnya.

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu tersenyum.

"Katakan kalau semua ini hanya mimpi..." Desahnya pelan.

Rukia menggeleng.

"Tidak. Ini nyata Hitsugaya – taichou. Kemarin malam anda telah melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang

manis."

"Tapi aku LAKI-LAKI! Mana mungkin aku bisa melahirkan!" Kata Hitsugaya keras.

"Ini benar-benar nyata Hitsugaya taichou, saya sendiri yang menangani proses kelahirannya." Kata Unohana taichou pelan.

Hitsugaya memegang kepalanya dan menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Toushiro..." Ichigo mendekati Hitsugaya dan duduk disampingnya. Tangan kanannya mengelus pipi sang bayi yang masih terlelap itu. Ia tersenyum lembut. Semua orang didalam ruangan itu keluar.

"Ini anakmu lho. Harusnya kamu senang. Dia mirip banget sama kamu."

Hitsugaya menatap anak itu. Anak itu sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Helaian rambut oranye kemerahan menghiasi kepala kecilnya. Ia membelai rambut anak itu dan tersenyum tipis. Tiba-tiba ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hei, Kurosaki..."

"Apa?"

"Apakah aku ini aneh...?"

Ichigo bingung dan menatap Hitsugaya.

"Kenapa...?"

"Aku... senang... harusnya aku shock... tapi aku senang..." Kata Hitsugaya pelan. Sekilas Ichigo mendengar isakan pelan dari bibir mungil si Taichou. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Tidak, kau tidak aneh sama sekali. Kau sangat hebat."

Ichigo meninggalkan Hitsugaya sendirian.

Ia tahu, saat ini hal itulah yang paling dibutuhkan olehnya.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian keadaan Hitsugaya mulai membaik.

Ia sudah bisa menerima keberadaan anak itu. Ia masih harus menjalani perawatan pasca operasi sementara anak itu masih harus dirawat intensif mengingat kelahirannya yang tidak bisa dibilang 'normal'. Siapa 'ayah' dari anak itu sendiri belum diketahui. Unohana taichou telah mengambil sampel DNA anak itu dan tengah menelitinya. Hitsugaya juga memutuskan untuk tidak akan memberi nama pada anak itu sebelum semuanya jelas.

.

.

.

Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Rukia dan Matsumoto tengah berbincang-bincang diruang perawatan tatkala Unohana datang dan membawa sebuah berita untuknya.

"Ada apa, Unohana taichou?" Tanya Matsumoto pada wanita berkepang panjang itu.

"Hasil tes DNA nya sudah keluar tadi. Tapi, ada yang membuat saya sedikit bingung..."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Hitsugaya

Unohana membacakan data-data yang dibawanya.

"Menurut penelitian... anak ini memang asli keturunan dari Hitsugaya taichou. Sel telur yang membentuk anak ini sendiri diperkirakan adalah sel telur buatan. Tapi... ada yang janggal..."

"Apa?"

"Sel jantan yang membentuk embrionya... lebih dari satu."

"Maksud anda?" Tanya Ichigo heran. Ia memang mengerti kalau dalam proses pembuahan dibutuhkan sel jantan dan sel betina. Dengan kata lain Sperma dan Sel Telur. Tapi sel jantan yang lebih dari satu? Itu tidak mungkin kan? Jangan-jangan….

"Ayah anak ini, harusnya bukan hanya satu orang."

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu terbelalak. Sontak mereka menatap bayi mungil yang tengah bermain-main dipangkuan Hitsugaya itu.

"Lebih dari satu? Siapa saja...?" Tanya Hitsugaya pelan. Tangannya mengelus-elus rambut si bayi.

"Menurut penelitian saya... anda, Ichigo Kurosaki -san, Byakuya Kuchiki-Taichou, Renji Abarai-san, dan juga... Ichimaru Gin..."

Hitsugaya menelan ludah.

Kenapa harus ada nama 'orang itu'?

Ichigo terbengong-bengong.

"Jadi..."

"Lebih baik kita memanggil yang bersangkutan untuk datang kemari terlebih dulu." Kata Unohana taichou mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Ichigo menatap Hitsugaya.

"Hei Toushiro..."

"Apa?" Balas pemuda itu sensi. Tentu saja, pemuda berambut oranye didepannya ini ternyata adalah salah satu 'ayah' dari 'anaknya'.

"Kita belum pernah ngapa-ngapain kan?"

Alhasil sebuah pukulan telak mendarat dirahang Ichigo dan ia terlempar beberapa ratus meter kebelakang.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, semuanya sudah berkumpul disini. Baiklah akan saya mulai..." Ucap Unohana pada para laki-laki didepannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Unohana-taichou?" Tanya Renji. Tadi ia dan Taichounya tengah melakukan pertemuan bersama seluruh anggota battalion 6 ketika Isane masuk kedalam ruangan mereka dan menyampaikan pesan itu. Isane sendiri tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali bahwa mereka disuruh datang langsung ke kantor battalion empat secepatnya.

"Biar aku yang menjelaskannya Unohana-taichou." Sela Hitsugaya. Bayi laki-laki mungil itu masih bermain-main dipangkuannya.

"Silahkan, katakan secepatnya." Kata Byakuya dingin. Baginya hal seperti ini tentu sangat merepotkan.

Hitsugaya menggendong anak laki-laki itu dan menatap mereka semua.

"Kalian, adalah ayah dari anak ini."

Renji terlonjak, Byakuya terbelalak sementara Ichigo yang memang telah mengetahui hal itu hanya memasang tampang 'aku- tidak- tahu- harus- apa'.

"A...apa...? tapi aku dan Hitsugaya taichou kan... nggak pernah ngapa-ngapain?" Kata Renji gagap. Dan ia pun mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Ichigo tadi.

"Bukan itu masalahnya bodoh! Aku ini LAKI-LAKI! Mana mungkin aku bisa melahirkan!"

"Hitsugaya taichou benar, Abarai-san. Pada dasarnya, kehamilan Hitsugaya taichou saja sudah janggal. Jadi apabila ayah dari anak ini lebih dari satu orang, itu wajar saja."

"Tapi kan..."

Byakuya menghampiri anak digendongan Hitsugaya dan menatap anak itu.

Bola mata anak itu sewarna dengannya.

Raven.

Warna malam yang gelap.

"Kurasa anda benar... Hitsugaya taichou." Katanya datar.

"Nah, pertanyaannya sekarang, kenapa anak ini bisa tumbuh dalam enggg..." Unohana taichou berusaha mencari kata ganti 'rahim' didalam otaknya.

"... 'diri' Hitsugaya taichou sementara kita sendiri tahu. Hitsugaya taichou 100 persen laki-laki normal. Dan kenapa Gen Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki taichou, Abarai-san, dan juga Ichimaru Gin terdapat dalam anak ini, sebab secara ilmiah ini SANGAT tidak mungkin." Jelas Unohana panjang lebar.

Hitsugaya menatap anak itu. Mata Emeraldnya menatap mata Raven si bayi , seolah meminta pernyataan tak tertulis tentang kejadian aneh yang menimpanya itu.

"Mungkin saja, terjadi sesuatu. Yang aku sendiri tidak menyadarinya..."

Tiba-tiba pintu battalion 4 terbuka. Nampaklah sosok taichou berwajah pucat dan mengenakan haori dengan lambang '12' dipunggungnya. Kurotsuchi taichou menghampiri mereka, sementara Nemu mengikuti dari belakangnya.

"Ada apa, Kurotsuchi taichou?" Tanya Unohana taichou pada orang itu. Ia hanya tertawa pelan.

"Kudengar terjadi 'hal aneh' pada Hitsugaya taichou. Aku baru tahu karena sejak seminggu yang lalu aku tengah melakukan penelitian di lab ku bersama Nemu. "

"Ya. Anda benar. Lalu?"

"Kurasa ini terjadi karena ramuan percobaanku yang belum sempurna... kurasa secara tak sengaja Hitsugaya taichou meminumnya..."

Matsumoto menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan-jangan... teh yang waktu itu kuberikan pada Taichou...?"

"Teh?"

Matsumoto menggigit ibu jarinya.

"Anu... itu, beberapa minggu yang lalu, taichou memintaku untuk membuatkan teh. Saat di dapur, aku melihat segelas 'teh' yang masih mengepulkan asap terletak begitu saja di atas meja dapur. Kukira Hinamori yang membuatnya, jadi..."

Hitsugaya menghela nafas.

"...Kau memberikan 'teh' itu padaku tanpa tahu bahwa itu adalah ramuan aneh yang akan merubah seluruh hidupku?"

"Maaf Taichou..." Matsumoto menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Sudahlah. Sudah terlanjur..." Kata Hitsugaya pelan. Ia tak mungkin menyalahkan fukutaichounya yang memang terkenal ceroboh itu.

"Sebenarnya itu ramuan apa, Kurotsuchi taichou?"

"Hmm... sebenarnya itu adalah percobaan ku. Aku berniat 'menciptakan' shinigami hebat dengan gabungan dari gen-gen shinigami kuat di Seireitei. Ternyata yang cocok dan bisa kugabungkan hanyalah 5 gen itu saja. Rencananya aku akan melakukannya dengan proses bayi tabung tapi ternyata ramuan itu hilang. Rupanya aku teledor dan meletakkannya dimeja dapur."

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" Ichigo menatap bayi mungil itu. Bayi itu balas menatapnya. Pandangan polos bayi itu membuatnya ingin memeluknya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melanjutkan penelitianku. Jadi aku ingin membawa bayi itu bersamaku..."

"TIDAKKK!" Jerit Hitsugaya keras. Semua orang menatapnya. Ia jadi salah tingkah karena telah bertingkah agak berlebihan seperti itu. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak ingin 'anak' nya dijadikan bahan percobaan Mayuri.

"Maaf?"

"Aku...itu..."

Ichigo berdiri membelakangi pemuda itu.

"Aku juga tidak setuju." Ucapnya tegas.

"Kurosaki..."

Ichigo tersenyum.

"Anak itu juga anakku. Jadi aku berhak merawatnya."

"Aku juga." Byakuya ikut berdiri dihadapan Mayuri. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Eh, aku juga!" Renji pun berdiri disamping Ichigo. Hitsugaya terharu. Rupanya orang-orang itu juga memikirkan 'anak' mereka.

"Tapi, bagaimana cara anda merawatnya, Hitsugaya taichou?" Unohana menengahi situasi yang nampak makin tegang itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. tapi yang jelas aku tidak akan menyerahkannya begitu saja."

"Apakah anda sadar akan perkataan anda itu Hitsugaya taichou?" Mayuri menatapnya tajam. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin meneliti anak itu.

"Ya." Kata pemuda itu mantap.

"Lagipula dia tidak sendiri. Kami juga akan menjaga anak itu." Kata Byakuya sambil balas memandang Mayuri. Mayuri menghela nafas kecewa.

"Baiklah, baiklah... aku mengerti."

Ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Hitsugaya menatap anak yang kini tengah menarik-narik kerah baju tidurnya.

Ia tersenyum.

"Aku... tidak akan membiarkannya mengambilmu..."

"Nah, dengan begini satu masalah selesai. Tapi ada satu masalah lagi..."

"Apa, Kurosaki?"

"Nama anak ini siapa?"

Hitsugaya menepuk kepalanya. Ia lupa. Kini semuanya telah jelas. Anak itu memiliki 4 orang ayah sekaligus, dan satu 'ibu' yaitu dia. Jadi siapa namanya ya?

"Hmmm... bagaimana kalau Ichirou?" Usul Ichigo bersemangat. Byakuya menatapnya dingin.

"Aku tidak setuju. Aku lebih suka kalau namanya Kuro."

"Eh, tapi kan lebih bagus kalau Jirou?"

Mereka berdebat tentang nama anak itu sampai akhirnya Hitsugaya harus melepas Reiatsunya yang begitu dingin untuk 'menenangkan' mereka.

"Coba kita pikir... Ichigo... Byakuya... Toushiro... Renji... Ikuto Rei..." Gumam Hitsugaya.

"Ikuto ya? Boleh juga." Ichigo tersenyum lebar karena namanya ditaruh paling depan.

Byakuya hanya memasang wajah datar seperti biasa. Namun itu sudah cukup untuk memberitahu mereka kalau ia menyetujui nama itu. Renji menyela.

"Tunggu taichou, kalau Ikuto Re nya aku mengerti tapi huruf 'I' dibelakang itu...?"

Hitsugaya membuang nafas. Wajahnya nampak sebal.

"Ichimaru Gin."

"He? Jadi dia juga 'ayah'nya?"

"Memangnya kau tidak mendengarnya tadi?" Tanya Ichigo kesal.

Renji menggeleng.

"Aku terlalu kaget. Jadi nggak dengar. Jadi… . Ikuto Rei, Ichigo Byakuya Toushiro Renji Ichimaru, begitu?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk.

"Walaupun... aku tidak suka... tapi tetap saja. Ia memiliki hak atas nama anak ini."

Matsumoto tersenyum dan memeluk taichounya itu. Ia memang telah menjelaskan kebenaran Gin yang sesungguhnya pada Hitsugaya. Walaupun Hitsugaya masih membenci pria itu, Matsumoto senang karena ternyata taichounya itu sudah memaafkan Gin.

"Lalu nama keluarganya siapa? Memangnya tidak apa-apa kalau ia tidak memakai nama keluarga?" Ichigo menggendong anak itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Anak itu terlihat senang.

"Kurasa tidak. Aku khawatir kalian akan bentrok lagi. Jadi sementara kita akan memanggilnya 'Ikuto Rei' saja."

"Yah... kukira dia akan memakai nama Kurosaki..." Kata Ichigo kecewa.

"Aku lebih setuju kalau ia menyandang gelar 'Kuchiki'"

"Abarai kan lebih keren!"

Akhirnya Hitsugaya menendang ketiga orang itu keluar dari ruang perawatan.

Anak itu menguap. Hitsugaya membaringkan anak itu diatas tempat tidur kecil disamping ranjangnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Yoi yume yo, Ikuto..."

.

.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian...

.

.

.

.

"Ikuto, hei bangun! Nanti kau terlambat ke akademi."

Hitsugaya mengguncang-guncang tubuh anak laki-laki berambut oranye kemerahan itu pelan.

Anak itu membuka matanya yang sewarna malam.

Wajahnya yang bagaikan pinang dibelah dua dengan Hitsugaya nampak masih mengantuk.

"Aku masih mengantuk Okaa-san..."

"Hush! Otou-san."

"Iya deh Otousan..."

Anak itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi sementara sang 'ibu' pergi kedapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Dua puluh menit kemudian, anak itu telah siap dengan seragam akademinya. Ia menghampiri Hitsugaya yang tengah menuang teh.

"Hari ini hari kelulusan kan, Ikuto?"

Anak itu mengangguk.

"Iya, Okaasan..."

Hitsugaya menghela nafas.

"Berapa kali harus kubilang panggil aku 'Otousan' Ikuto..."

Ikuto menggeleng.

"Kan Okaasan yang melahirkan ku..."

Hitsugaya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya juga sih..."

"Jadi Okaasan adalah ibuku."

Hitsugaya menyerah. Ia agak menyesalkan kejeniusannya yang ia turunkan pada anak itu.

Ikuto menarik tempat duduk dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Itadakimasu..."

Hitsugaya menatap anak itu. Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu semenjak insiden mengerikan itu terjadi. Ikuto telah tumbuh besar. Begitu pula dengan dirinya yang semakin dewasa. Sejak ia memutuskan untuk merawat anak itu, berbagai macam hal telah terjadi. Namun, dengan bantuan dari 'ayah-ayah' anak itu, ia berhasil melewatinya dengan mudah. Byakuya membelikannya sebuah rumah yang cukup besar (awalnya ia berniat membelikan mereka rumah yang SANGAT mewah lengkap dengan berbagai macam fasilitas. Namun Hitsugaya menolaknya dengan tegas.) sangat nyaman untuk mereka tinggali. Renji sering membantu mengurus anak itu apabila tidak sibuk dibatalionnya. Begitu pula Ichigo yang sering berkunjung dan membawakan berbagai macam oleh-oleh untuk Ikuto. Matsumoto juga ikut membantu. Mungkin ia beranggapan bahwa dengan begitu ia bisa menggantikan tanggung jawab Gin sebagai ayah Ikuto. Hitsugaya pun mengijinkannya karena ia tahu, walaupun Matsumoto 'membantunya' bekerja dibatalion itu tidak akan berpengaruh banyak terhadap pekerjaannya.

Ikuto menangkupkan tangannya dan bergumam.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya."

Ia berjalan keluar. Hitsugaya memanggilnya.

"Ikuto..."

"Ada apa, Okaasan?"

"Selamat, ya. Maaf aku tidak bisa datang..."

Ikuto tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat mirip dengan senyum Ichigo.

"Tidak apa-apa Okaa san. Aku tahu Okaasan sibuk. Aku pergi dulu ya!" Katanya riang sambil melambaikan tangan.

Hitsugaya melambaikan tangannya.

"Selamat jalan."

.

.

.

.

(Ikuto POV)

Aku menyusuri jalan setapak menuju akademi. Sesekali beberapa orang yang berpapasan denganku menyapa. Aku hanya menganggukk singkat untuk menjawab keramahan mereka. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka begitu ramah padaku padahal aku selalu bersikap dingin pada mereka. Ah, aku tahu... ini pasti karena ayah-ayahku...

Namaku Ikuto Rei, kalau dalam umur manusia Okaasan bilang umurku 10 tahun. Ibuku bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya. Ya, kalian benar. Ia laki-laki. Tapi menurut okaa-san, ialah yang melahirkanku. Saat aku bertanya pada Matsumoto-san ia juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Hah, mungkin secara ilmiah ini tidak mungkin. Tapi mengingat bahwa aku sangat mirip dengannya, kurasa ini nyata. Ayahku ada banyak. Yang pertama adalah Byakuya Kuchiki- Otousan. Ia adalah kepala keluarga Kuchiki sekaligus taichou dari battalion 6 Gotei 13. Keluarga bangsawan yang terkenal di Soul Society. Yang kedua adalah Ichimaru Gin otou-san. Ia memang telah meninggal saat pertempuran di kota Karakura bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi Okaasan bilang ia adalah salah satu ayahku. Aku pernah melihat wajahnya dari foto yang diberikan Matsumoto-san. Dan sampai saat ini aku masih menyimpan foto itu. Nampaknya Okaasan tidak terlalu menyukai Ichimaru- Otousan. Setiap aku membicarakannya, alis Okaasan akan menekuk dan wajahnya kelihatan kesal. Yang ketiga Ichigo Kurosaki- otousan. Ia adalah substitute shinigami. Tapi ia sering datang ke Soul Society untuk suatu 'urusan'. Ia juga sering mengunjungiku. Yang terakhir...

"Jirouuuuuu-chan!"

... adalah orang bodoh ini. Namanya Renji Abarai. Ia adalah fukutaichou divisi 6. Divisi yang sama dengan Byakuya-Otousan.

"Sudah kubilang namaku IKUTO REI! BAKAOTO!"

"Ah, kau kejam Jirou-chan. Masa berkata seperti itu pada ayahmu sendiri?"

"Cih." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari orang itu.

"Hei, Hitsugaya taichou bilang hari ini kau lulus dari akademi ya? Selamat ya."

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Dari sekian ayahku, orang inilah yang paling tidak kumengerti apa MIRIP nya dia dengan aku? Bagian tubuh kami yang mirip hanyalah sebagian rambutku ini.

Semua 'ayah' ku punya nama panggilan sendiri untukku. Byakuya Otousan sering memanggilku 'Kurou-kun. Kalau Ichigo Otousan sering memanggilku 'Ichirou-kun' dan yang terakhir, Renji-Otousan SELALU memanggilku 'Jirou-chan. Yang kubenci bukanlah nama-nama yang berbeda, yang kuterima dari para ayahku itu. Tapi embel-embel 'chan' dibelakang namaku yang diberikan oleh Renji- Otousan ini. Karena itulah aku selalu memanggil Renji dengan sebutan BAKAOTOU. Panggilan yang tidak mungkin kugunakan pada Byakuya-Otousan. (Terkadang aku juga memanggil Ichigo- Otousan dengan panggilan itu.)

"Dia bilang dia tidak bisa datang. Ia memintaku untuk menggantikannya. Boleh ya?"

"Tidak perlu." Balasku dingin.

Renji Otousan tersenyum.

"Ayolah, boleh ya?"

"Hah... iya, iya..." Aku memang lemah pada permintaan seperti itu. Kata Okaasan sifat ini diturunkan dari Ichigo Otousan.

"Horeee!"

Renji otousan meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Aku tersenyum tipis.

Dasar Otousan...

.

.

.

.

Akademi nampak ramai dengan para calon shinigami dan orangtua mereka. Renji-Otousan berjalan disampingku dengan sikap berwibawa. Jauh berbeda dengan sikapnya saat menjemputku tadi. Kebanyakan dari calon- calon shinigami itu lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku. Kurasa akulah yang paling muda. (Aku tidak suka memakai istilah 'kecil' walaupun memang itu kenyataannya. )

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pengumuman kelulusan dibacakan dan seperti dugaanku, aku menempati posisi pertama. Renji-Otousan tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

"Kau memang hebat Ikuto..."

Aku terkejut, baru kali ini ia memanggilku dengan nama itu.

Aku tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Otousan..."

Hari itu juga aku direkrut oleh Gotei 13 dan menjadi bagian dari battalion tiga. Battalion Ichimaru Otousan. Okaasan nampak sangat senang. Ia tersenyum-senyum dan menatapku lembut. Tatapan yang (kurasa) hanya pernah ia berikan padaku. Renji Otousan mengadakan pesta dibatalion 6. Battalion 3 tidak kuasa menahan keinginan 'ayahku' itu dan akhirnya mengizinkan pesta penyambutannya diadakan dibatalion 6. Aku menemui Byakuya Otousan yang duduk diatas kursi khusus miliknya dan membungkuk dihadapannya. Okaasan bilang aku harus bersikap sopan didepan Byakuya Otousan. Sebenarnya tanpa disuruh pun aku akan melakukannya. Karena secara tidak langsung, entah darimana sejak aku mengenal ia sebagai salah satu ayahku, aku langsung merasakan aura kewibawaan yang begitu kuat yang terpancar darinya. Aku menunduk dan berbicara pelan dihadapannya.

"Otousan. Aku telah diterima di Batalion 3 sebagai fukutaichou." Ucapku bak sedang membacakan laporan.

Byakuya Otousan menatapku.

"Selamat. Kau hebat."

Entah mengapa kata-kata singkat darinya itu membuatku sangat bersemangat. Karena diantara ayah-ayahku yang lain, Byakuya –otousan adalah yang paling jarang memujiku. Ia juga jarang mengunjungiku, malah lebih sering Okaasan yang datang ke Kuchiki Manor sambil membawaku. Okaasan bilang, Byakuya Otousan harus menjaga sikapnya untuk menjaga kehormatannya dimata umum. Betapa repotnya menjadi bangsawan.

Pesta di divisi 6 terus dilanjutkan. Ichigo Otousan datang dan ikut dalam pesta itu. Ia membangga- banggakan ku sebagai putranya yang bisa lulus dari akademi dengan nilai terbaik hanya dalam kurun waktu 1 tahun. Namun akhirnya ia dan Renji Otousan malah bertengkar dan saling pukul-pukulan. (Kurasa mereka tidak serius melihat serangan-serangan mereka yang tidak berbahaya) Okaasan menendang mereka keluar dari dalam ruangan dan baru mengijinkan mereka untuk masuk setelah mereka memohon-mohon padanya dan berjanji bahwa mereka tidak akan bertengkar lagi. Matsumoto san memelukku dan membenamkan wajahku didadanya yang besar itu.

"Sesak Matsumoto san!"

Matsumoto san hanya tertawa.

"Selamat ya Rei kuuunn!"

Ah aku lupa, Matsumoto-san selalu memanggilku Rei. Nama belakangku. Aku tidak memiliki nama keluarga. Okaasan bilang ia takut ayah-ayahku akan bertengkar kalau aku menggunakan nama keluarga salah satu dari mereka. Sementara Okaasan sendiri merasa tidak adil kalau harus menggunakan nama keluarganya sendiri padaku. Hah... kenapa hidupku rumit sekali...?

_Keluarga ku rumit._

_Aku punya satu orang ibu dan empat orang ayah._

_Tapi aku bahagia._

"Ah bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang ia memakai nama Kurosaki saja?" Sela Ichigo Otousan.

Renji otousan tidak terima.

"Ahhh, kalau begitu aku maunya dia memakai nama Abarai saja!"

_Ah,... nampaknya masalahku tidak akan berakhir disini..._

Fin

* * *

Wah ending yang ngegantung ya?

Hehehe

Rencananya mii mau bikin sekuel untuk cerita ini...

Tergantung readers juga sih...

Review please?

Ah nama Zanpakutou Ikuto itu Flower of Eden (untuk saat ini. Siapa tahu mii dapat ide bagus lain)

Mii pengen ngegabungin keindahan semua jurus para orangtuanya XDD

lalalala~


End file.
